Subject 834747
by HotHeadedSai
Summary: Levi is a 23-year-old who grew up in Minnesota as a child and moved to New York during his early years of University and study of Criminology and Psychology in which he is now a detective. But during one of his investigations of a murder of university students that he knew. One of the suspects is the infamous Nightwatcher who has been patrolling the streets for little of 17 months
1. New Beginings

Growing up in Minnesota was the best 8 years of my life, I knew everybody in the small town that we lived in and a lot of people liked me, but there were a few bad sides to it. There was a small gang of my friends who'd go robbing stores night after night just to either get the supplies or the money. And this is probably going to sound really unintelligent, I can't believe that I was friends with them. But it had changed one night completely when Peer Pressure came into play. Though I was strong and resilient to resisting it, this time I didn't. And what did I do. I joined them one night, and I knew step by step I took with them I had the overgrowing doubt that I was going to get put in jail or even prison. Why was I so gullible towards going with them. this is the stage where I always started doubting myself. Why was I in the same grade with them? Why was I friends with them? Why did I got to this school when there was a choice of another school? As I shock off the doubt and questions that I had in my mind before all of my friends stopped

"Well, your going first" One of them said.

"No I'm not, I'll hide 'round the corner, see if the cops are coming" I said, my voice not hiding the fact that I was trembling in fear

"Sure Levi, Sure, you don't want to do it because your a pussy, that's what you are" One of them said to me. "You know what, if your going to define me like that, I hope you get caught, and shot in the head" I said, my voice now hiding the fact that I was scared. Then I realised what I had said, I then ran off, going behind the wall and going up against it before slowly curling up into a ball and crying into my knees "Oh wook, Wevi's a wittle pussy" One of them said before they all laughed. It was only after about 15 minutes that sirens were blaring in the distance. After I had finished crying because of how scared I was, I slowly got up, wiping my eyes on my shirt sleeve I then slowly walked forward to the front of the store. Before I knew it, the local police department had arrived. Before I knew it, I immediately ducked down, and all I could hear was gunshots, loud banging, from both sides, which make me look from under my crouched position. I then saw three of the boys with pistols, trying their hardest to shoot back. And before I knew it I knew it, it was over. The One I knew Casey Tomas, notorious batboy, one of my best friends, the one I had wished bad luck on. Had been shot, but not just anywhere, in the eyebrow but it wasn't just him, all five boys I know knew were lying on the ground. Dead or just trying to survive their final last moments before they did.

Growing up it was very hard to get past that memory, everyone in town knew that I was involved in it, and though I tried to say that I didn't want any part of it, no one except my parents believed me, everybody thought I was the golden child. And that I managed to survive the shooting. I was defined as a Cheater, a liar and a fucking asshole for so many years. It was when I turned 15 that my parents had had enough of both the town and me being in a depression, which I had managed to fall into when I was 14 due to the fact that I had wished bad luck on Casey. So, my parents had made a plan to move to Brooklyn, New York. I must admit though there was a lot of crime, thankfully which we'd never gotten robbed or had any crimes involved with us, the place was amazing in both the day and night.

Having a huge group of friends slowly managed to get me over depression, having people who were open and acceptive of your past was nice, especially when they say that they are there for you in any way and will support you in any way possible. I really did feel comfortable and safe around them, and the good thing was that since we were practically a gang of 6, we went to the same university, but we did different things, apart from two people Jake and Sam. My two non-blood-related brothers. I loved to death like they were family and I knew they felt the same way.

 **Life**

 _The condition that distinguishes animals and plants from inorganic matter, including the capacity for growth, reproduction, functional activity, and continual change preceding death._

I groaned as I woke up, checking the time. 3:30 am Yep, it was that time again, get up, go to work and return at 1 in the afternoon. As I sluggishly got up out of bed and slowly made my way over to the shower, I could feel the cold atmosphere of my small apartment on my face and as I breathed in and out, fog exhaling out of my mouth. These two months have not been nice for Brooklyn, I mean don't get me wrong, I love the winter, but this winter was harder than last years, that was at least manageable. As I got undressed, slowly turning the shower on, I hopped in, the warm water hitting my feet first, feeling the stinging sensation below my feet as I got in before moving my body under the water, then groaning in pure happiness, finally getting some warmth as I moved from my bed.

It was about 10 minutes later (Five just standing under there trying my best to keep warm) that I finally decided to hop out. After I dried myself off, and put my pants as well as my singlet on, I then took a look in the mirror, looking at myself

"Who knew after all these years, Mister Levi Bates would be a detective?" I said to myself before chuckling and then going off into the kitchen, grabbing myself some breakfast and sitting down, and as I did I opened my MacBook Pro, greeting me with the familiar tune and the apple logo. I then typed in my password and pressed enter, waiting for it to log me in before getting into the home screen after I did, I launched Mail and checked my inbox, an email from some co-workers and about how there was a meeting on at about 12.

After I finished having breakfast, I then put my shirt and jacket on before closing my Mac lid, making the Apple logo light go out before I turned the kitchen light off and then walking out to the stairwell of my apartment. After walking down 6 flights of stairs like I have for the past 4 years I finally reached the entrance of the apartment building to where I had opened the door and let it close, I then pressed the unlock car door on my car keys before opening the door and sitting down in the driver seat and putting all of my stuff in the passenger seat, I then closed the door before starting up my car before driving off and heading to work.

It was about 30 minutes later that I finally managed to get to work, the best about every morning is at about 4:30 in the morning you get to see the sunrise and when it's on the Brooklyn Bridge it looks absolutely beautiful, and the best thing yet. You can speed and go as fast as you want to, the pros of being expected early at work

"Morning Bates" I heard as I snapped out of my daydreaming and thoughts and I looked over as I closed my car door

"Oh, Hey Harraway," I said as I smiled slightly. Jake Harraway. One of my best friends since university, The only problem was, with being a detective, came one problem. You weren't to refer to anyone by their first name, just by their last name and it was that simple. but it wasn't for me because I got so used to calling him by his first name. As Haraway and I walked into the elevator, he pressed the button to go downstairs, and like every morning, I would do the same thing but sometimes run into Jake or Sam, as we both looked around the elevator like we usually did, the elevator doors opened and we then went our separate ways. Left and Right, like usually did for the past two years. I worked in forensics and he worked with the coroner.

After getting settled in my little cubical, I sighed before leaning back on my chair closing my eyes for a quick seconds before I got interrupted

"BATES. What are you doing sleeping on the job? You work as forensics officer, not as a sleeper, can't you get that right for once" my boss said which immediately made me jump or at least fall from my chair which caused a few laughs from the cubicles I was next to

"Oh no sir I wasn't, I had enough sleep, don't worry Sir," I said to my boss

"Well, get more if your sleeping on the job," My boss said

"I do, exactly 9 sirs," I said with a very straight forward yet anxious tone in my voice

" I don't care, Bates, what I want to know is why you were sleeping on the job"

"I...I wasn't, I was just acknowledging the fact I finally got to work"

"Alright, I'll take it this time Bates, but if I dare see you like that again, and I do mean it, you're going to my office got it?"

Making me gulp, I replied very weakly "Yes...Sir"

"Good, now, there was a man. aged around in his Thirties, late to be exact. Homeless, found murdered on 32nd street, go get 'em Bates" My boss said, causing me to get up

"You got it Sir," I said with a slight sigh.

"Bates" Causing me to turn around

"Yes, Sir?" I asked, tensing up a bit

"It's George, not Sir, got it" he replied

"Yes, Bo...I mean George" I said with a slight smile before walking off. going into the elevator and then pressing the ground floor button, after a quick few seconds I got out of the elevator and went into my car, starting it up and driving off toward upper New York, exactly to 32nd Street.

It was about a Forty to Forty-Five minutes later that I finally reached where I needed to go. 42nd Street, with New York being so constantly populated it always took so long to where you needed to go, and as I pulled up as to where the murder was, or at least close to it. One of the cops walked up to my car as I walked out

"Bates, what are you doing here so late? You were supposed to be here over thirty minutes ago" the cop said. Jake Thomas, one of just thirty cops who never did their job yet complained that other people weren't doing it good enough.

"Yeah, well, try going down one of these streets, do you see a secret tunnel to the other end of new York. Possibly Brooklyn?" I said with a heavy tone of sarcasm in my voice. You could literally tell he had shit himself when I asked that, causing him to walk away after a few seconds. That's what happens when you take a course in Criminology, English and advanced literacy.

"Leave him alone Bates, you know better than that" Samuel, How do I know his name you ask? University, been friends ever since I met him in high school and we did the same courses in University, we were literally like brothers, but. you know, without the blood and the family thing, he worked in a department below me. The coroner's office, so of course, I would usually come and visit him due to the fact that if we had a murder, I had to is it him and get information as into what had caused a person to die. The top usual ones for new York were either murder by gunshots or stabbing. The usual as I liked to say, though the start towards this year was very different, a string of murders within a matter of either a month or three.

"Why should I, that guys a twat, I hate 'im," I said. The Brooklyn side coming out in me


	2. Suspect 1: Backstory

decapitation

 _the action of cutting off the head of a person or animal_

After having an argument for at least 25 minutes about how I should treat a shrimpy little constable. We finally exchanged details over what had happened Supposedly the person had been close to Decapitation. Was it suicide? Because according to witnesses. The Victim had jumped off the building before dying which was kind of weird, but in a way it wasn't. I was used to seeing this kind of thing around new York, gunshots, stab wounds those sort of things. But decapitation was new to me, because even though murders and shoots had happened constantly being New York, it was just a casual call in saying this Victim had cut off his head because he wasn't happy with life. There were only 5 reports within the span of 3 months of decapitation which really got me thinking as to what was going on. Was the Victim a prison psycho loosing his nut more than he should have? Or was it just some sort of mass murderer we haven't caught yet. I was back in the office and I had almost finished for the day before I was taken out of my daydream by Harraway.

" 'Ey. You alright, you usually do that when you in a serious state of mind" Taking me out of my day dream was Harraway. As I shook my head to get back into focus I groaned and stretched

"Yeah, I was. Just wondering, you guys get any evidence?" I asked, clearing my throat

"Yeah, there was a swiss army knife, it has blood on it but we don't know whose it is, Coroner is still finding out" He replied.

"Thought you were the coroner" I said looking at him curiously

"Yeah, because the coroners assistant is totally a coroner...shit your right, well, guess I have to go" He said as he hurried off

Making me sigh, smile and roll my eyes as usual, that guy always seemed to make me happy. As I got up and put my jacket on, I checked the time. 5 o'clock. Time to get going. As I pushed my chair in and walked to the elevator, pressing the button I sighed. Yet another day of hard work, gone and done with. As the elevator door opened and I got in pressing the button to the ground floor, I watched the doors close and once they did I tried my hardest not to collapse from being so tired after that day of work, it was then only a couple of seconds later that the elevators opened and I walked out, heading towards my car before opening the passenger door and chucking my jacket in, after I did that I closed the door and walked over to the drivers side, closing the door as I sat in the driver seat, turning my car on and then driving off.

It was about 50 minutes later that I reached the Brooklyn Bridge, New York traffic huh? and once I did I sighed in happiness, only a couple of minutes specifically 25 to get home I turned the radio on and there was some sort of song playing before someone was talking over the radio, it was the evening update, per normal, I never got to listen to the song that was playing before that.

It was about 6 or so before I finally managed to get home, and once I did I opened up the door, walked in and closed it, taking off my jacket and then dropping down on the couch and groaning, not even turning the TV on because I was so tired, little would I know that I fell asleep a couple of hours later and of course, what did I get woken up by. My phone, as I picked up my Motorola Razr and flipped it open, the phone automatically accepting the call. I groaned

"Who the hell is disturbing me at this time, I was asleep" I groaned as I rubbed my eyes

"Levi, you need to come down, I think we have the killer" It was Harraway, I thought he went home?

"Jake, Can it wait till the morning, I'm sorry but this is the only time I can get to wake up at 9 in the morning" I replied with a croaky throat

"You have at least 7 hours to sleep at work, so get here" Harraway replied.

Wait, it was 2 in the morning, then that means I was asleep 9 hours?!

"Look, let me ask a few questions first of all. Please" I said rubbing my forehead, still not wanting to have been disturbed like I had

"What Levi?" he replied. Now was my chance to get out of it

"Was it a suicide?" First question I had always asked no matter wether it was a car accident or mass murder, I always asked that question

"No, though the Murderer made it look like it. I can tell you now it wasn't, and it wasn't a swiss army knife, the Victim used it on his own, was trying to cut himself, we told the Victims family and said even though they tried to stop him he had a bad habit of getting back into it" Jake replied. Question One, taken care of

" When you were talking about the knife, what model was it?" I asked slowly getting up and making sure everything was turned off. I may as well come into work now that I wasn't going to get back to sleep

"Black bear, seemed to be a training knife. Company is called Cold Steel seemed to manufacture it, Murderer seemed to almost take out his oesophagus with it" He replied to me. Too much detail

"Alright, that's all I need to know, think I learned enough, I'll see you at work, don't explain anything to me, goodbye" I said closing my Motorola before closing my front door, locking it and then unlocking my car and hoping in, closing the door and speeding off within a matter of seconds.

There were certain parts to an investigation sometimes that you just had to hear to get your head wrapped around what was going on. and then sometimes, there really wasn't. And when Jake explained about the murderer almost taking out the victims oesophagus, that was a part that you never. ever did explain to me, because I never did have a strong stomach ever since I was a child, and that incident happened. I mean, we had to direct a rat in High School, I didn't do it for two reasons. One, I never dared to hurt and animal and two I wasn't exactly keen on opening it up and spilling and exploring it's guts and how it's body works. And you know what that got me? A 3 week suspension. My mother thought it was absolutely crazy at just how easy I could get suspended at school. And just within my first year of moving into New York, I was already on my way to a new school.

As I walked down to the elevator shortly after arriving I noticed it was almost dead silence. nothing but a fan was going off due to the fact that it could get seriously hot in the main room where the cops are all the time. As I walked in the elevator and pressed the button for B2 I sighed and stretched. That was the 5th time since I'd gotten up that I've had to stretch. see this is why you never, ever wake me up early in the morning. I constantly stretch and will not be able to stop till I get back to sleep. As I sighed and walked out of the elevator I saw Harraway.

"You ready to see the witness, or murderer" He asked me

"When I've had a coffee, yes" I said, my eyes just open as if I was about to fall asleep again

"You were right about you not wanting to be woken up" Harraway replied with a slight concerned look on his face

"Well no shit, I only get up when my alarm goes off and when it does, I know I've slept" I said to him, he could automatically tell that I was pissed off

Making him sigh, he looked at me "When are you ready to interview him?" He asked, he voice suddenly becoming deep

"Give me about 15 minutes. I need to wake up. Properly" I said looking at him with a defeated look


	3. Snowballing

Vigilantism

 _A member of a self-appointed group of citizens who undertake law enforcement in their community without legal authority, typically because the legal agencies are thought to be inadequate._

The Interview of just one of 6 suspects had been an utter failure. Jake saying that we had to at least get something out of him didn't prove much of aroused success. Instead, it was a complete failure, the guy only gave information of two people standing there with one of them disappearing and the other falling to their death. Though it was certainly information it just wasn't the Information we were exactly looking for.

"You Look tired Bates, why don't you go home and take the day off" The boss was here. And I actually couldn't believe he was here this early.

"Me, take the day off, Nah. Would rather not get less than what I'm actually paid for George"

"Bates. You heard me, now go do it. You seem tired and Jake's bothering you. I can tell seeming you don't like to be awoken from sleep"

"Fine. More money out of my paycheck for two weeks straight"

"No, If Anything, three weeks extra for starting an investigation"

"Wait What?"

"You heard me, now get home, before I change my mind"

"Okay, Th-Thank You George"

"No problem Bates, Now get that sleep you need"

I couldn't believe it. After a 3 hour interview and having 5 coffees, my boss had just let me off for the whole day to come into work until next week, hoping to be less moody. There were so many things running through my mind at once, who was the killer. What was his profession, what did he do if he lived supposed Double life? I could barely focus on anything yet even the road seemed to be one of the easiest things I had to keep an eye on just in case I swerved.

Making my way home 45 minutes later I got out of the car and took in a deep breath. Finally, I was home, I could take my time in knowing the all my calls would be diverted to someone else because I was at home, resting. It's very rare for the boss to let people off, including myself, last time I tried to he declined and when he did he could see why, so he did let me off for a 2 week holiday which I was kind of happy about. Though, all I could remember was that I was sleeping a lot, who knew whether I was for 2 weeks straight or not.

After then having a shower for at least 30 minutes I dried my hair and got in front of my already warm heater, waiting to get warm before heading to bed because it took me a while to get warm in a freezing cold bed, though it would make it much easier I thought I would rather have to be sweltering hot that way I could get the bed somewhat warm before I fell asleep. But it was only then that after a couple of minutes I was actually at a temperature in which was unbearable and made me move away from the heater. It was then that I headed toward my bedroom, opening and then closing the door before me, collapsing onto my bed and letting sleep overtaking my already heavy eyes.

Over the various hours that I managed to catch up on with sleep I finally got up at about 7 hours of sleep, finally waking at about 9 in the morning before I finally felt as if I had enough sleep. I was about to get up and rush off to work but I then realized I had two weeks off. Chuckling at my idiotic self I realized I was up, so I may as well take another shower.

I was quicker than I ever was before. I only took a Five-minute shower from my average Twenty-Five-minute shower. Which was abnormally were for I've never actually done that unless I've been in a panic to get to school, I then decided seeming that I was up so early that I may as well get breakfast in a local cafe seeming that I had a whole week off, so as I got changed I started to think about every single possibility as to what had happened with the murder. Was it a suicide as to what the prediction was. Was this an assassination On a hobo who could have done this?

As I walked outside from my apartment. I finally didn't have the keys to my car in my hand for the first time in ages. I wasn't actually going to drive for once in my life. I was going to walk, which was a first seeming for someone who was quite built to not be sitting down for once in his life. I decided I would go down to one of the cafés that were around in the Brooklyn area. And it was as I did that when I walked in I had seen one of the chefs who I'd know for years walk in front of be

"Morning Bates" Violet said.

"Morning Violet, how are you?" I replied sitting down in one of the booths. Though it wasn't her actual job to sit down and talk to people and let people vent about their problems. She managed to get paid for it. And her boss was completely fine with it. _Which for once was actually surprising_

"What's goin' on Bates talk to me" Her somewhat queens accent which she was trying to hold back was coming out again as she talked to me

"Nothing Just have another murder. You know what they say. _Another murder, another dollar_ " I said in a somewhat flat but sarcastic tone

"You've been told to take a break from the case right? Like normal" Violet said, smirking. How'd she know?

"Y-Yeah, how exactly did you know though?" I said ultimately confused.

"Well, That's the easy part. You look for the murderer before looking at the _murdered_. It is quite simple Levi" Violet said as she got up

"That. Quite simple?" I said chuckling. _She thinks she has it figured but she doesn't even know the whole story_

"You know exactly what I mean Bates. Now tell me. You want the usual?" Violet said as she brings out her pad. Writing 'The usual' Down

"Yeah, You know exactly what that is" I said smiling

"You got it" Violet said chuckling as she headed into the cooking area.

As I walked around away from the booth I went to go check for any newspapers I could find. In which I did. But the whole problem was. I found one with a disturbing Line

 _Hobo from the streets and Port Authority found dead within the Night_

I looked weirdly at the Line. Two deaths in the Night?

Who was doing the murders?

Why exactly was it some Hobo and someone working for the Port Authority?


	4. Vengeance Is A Dish Best Served Cold

I almost had the urge in which I just managed to fight to walk back into the office and try to figure out who this person exactly was. But until I got back the case would be resumed under my command by George. And he put his word to it. And If it didn't well, there'd be consequences, per normal.

The news paper hadn't be blatant the headline but being truthful to the capital T. Two people were killed within the night of the murder I was called into. And no one had a clue as to who it was

 _Was he a bounty Hunter?_

 _Was he getting vengeance, or payback?_

 _Had a deal gone wrong?_

 _Or had the murderer been exposed_

I needed to get back into the office due to the fact that my mind was comprehending questions in which I couldn't process as fast as I could think of them.

Bringing out my phone I called George after pressing 5 on the speed dial

"What are you up to up Bates? What now?" Questioning my integrity of why I exactly called him

"I need to go back to the office" I said in a flat, nonchalant but serious tone

"Yeah, well you need a break. The whole teams on one. Don't worry I haven't modified anything toward the case which would change it. Now Levi, please stop bothering me. I have more important things to do" George Replied.

"Yeah, Like what?" I asked, my tone somewhat aggressive

"Murder near the Port Authority Building" He said sounding somewhat annoyed. I was getting through to him and abnormally fast

"Nice. I mean, not the murder but you know. Might of figured out something" I said clearing my throat to clear the ice after what had I had replied with

"What Bates? You better not be wasting my time" George replied in that 'I'm contemplating as to wether to fire you or not' Tone.

"The Hobo Murder, you remember what it was done by right" I said.

"Yeah, a Cold Steel Black Bear training knife why?" George said.

"Was there a weapon there? At All" I asked clenching my jaw

"Yeah A .42 Caliber and A C...Cold Steel...Oh my god...A Cold Steel Recon, your still not getting over here but you've proved your point Bates. Now go take some time off, now" As I was about to continue speaking I then heard the famous end call of my Motorola sounding against my ear, making me sigh in frustration

"Shit. Son of a Bitch" I murmured before closing my phone and putting it in my pocket before hopping in my Legacy and starting it off before driving off and heading home. And it was as I was driving home over the Brooklyn bridge that I turned my radio off in frustration and sighed

"What's a Man got to do just to get rid of his frustration of being on the verge of cracking a case wide open. Obviously sit there and do nothing while everyone else is doing something" I sighed and put my head against my headrest, waiting for the traffic to move just a couple of more inches forward toward that exit that i so wanted to get to.

And it was about Twenty-Five minutes into waiting that the traffic started to move properly. Making me sigh in impatience and Frustration now that the traffic was moving later then I expected and as I did I put on my indicator to piss off the people in the lanes beside me who were originally behind the car that I was now behind

"Move ya Jerkbag" I heard some guy yell from his car. I then stopped the car before putting on my black Ray-Bans and staring him straight in the rear view mirror before giving him the bird

"How's that for movin' moron" I muttered under my breath before seeing the clearing toward the exit. And it was as I did I quite literally put all the pedal down to the metal of the casing of the car making the car rev and start to go faster then I expected before breaking somewhat safely

"Traffic at damn nine in the morning" I muttered under my breath before turning off the highway exit and heading toward my small apartment that was holed up near the Brooklyn bridge. And it was as I did this that multiple thoughts were crossing my mind in which I couldn't comprehend

 _Was the murderer after me?_

 _And If so? What exactly did I do wrong?_

 _My jaw dropped as I parked the car. It couldn't have been_

 _The Minnesota shooting when I was seven. One of them Survived_

"There's no way, it couldn't have been him" I shook my head getting out of the car and not taking in the realisation that I was shaking _The whole time_ I was thinking of Benjamin. ' _The Guy who miraculously survived_ ' _the shootings and having a police officer finding me at the back of the store_. I hated thinking of it. Shaking my head again I opened the apartment doors and headed up the stairs toward my apartment. Before stopping

"Been doing that for the past four years now and hate it every time" I said going back downstairs before pulling the mail that was poking out of my small Mailbox that was fastened to the wall. And it was as I grabbed it I checked it

"Energy, Gas and my check. Typical, every damn month two pains in the arses just have to arrive in my mailbox" I say to myself head up my stairs slowly opening my energy bill slowly. Sighing I looked at the balanced that was owed _$345.60_

"Great, Just went over my Two-Hundred and Fifty limit. Idiot" I said grabbing my keys and opening my door before closing it, breathing in. I perceived two things.

 _A band in which I knew well was having one of there songs played_

 _My window had been opened all day. But there was no robbery_

Sighing in tiredness I put my bag down near the little table that stood beside the door and sat down on the couch before grabbing the book that I was reading being _To kill a mockingbird_ and I then lied down on the couch. And it was after getting into a few pages my phone blared out it's deafening ringtone

"Bates" It was Ben

"Yeah?" I said Clenching my jaw

"We examined the prints of who might have been the suspect" He replied. _There was going to be Bad News and I knew it myself_

"Did you get someone at least?" I asked. Even though there was no hope. _I still had some_

"It wasn't someone. It was something. Levi, the suspect isn't human" Ben said.


End file.
